Seto Kaiba has a heart
by xxuhohitszoexx
Summary: This is the continuation from 4 years ago about Seto Kaiba and the new girl Noelle whom is suffering from abuse from her step father Ken. It seems that the new girl is melting the ice around his heart. Note: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and some characters are not actual Yu-gi-Oh characters. I am xxduelistaxx but i got locked out of my account. Oh some chapters will contain Lemons!
1. Chapter 6

This is the continuation of seto kaiba has a heart. NOTE: some characters are not actual Yu-Gi-Oh Characters. I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise.!

Kaiba was lying in bed completely restless. That night he had a dream. He had a dream about Noelle. She was crying. He was trying to comfort her but as he reached out to her, she was slowly disappearing. Just when Kaiba had his arms around her she disappeared. This caused Kaiba to awake from his sleep in a sweat. He was scared for Noelle, but, he didn't know why. Kaiba ran his hand through his thick brown hair. He stood from his bed and immediately got dressed.

Kaiba exited his big luxurious bed room and headed down the long hall to the long marble stair case. He grabbed the keys to his BMW and snuck out his front door silently. As Kaiba drove down domino Avenue he was in a bit of a daze captivated by the image of a certain girl's beauty. "Damn. I can't be." Was Kaiba in love? He shook his head no. He just met this girl not too long ago. He remembered bumping into her and pushing her out of the way of a moving truck. The air was warm and the moon was shining over the tall skyscrapers of domino city. Slowly, he approached the large brown estate and parked across the street. He got out of the car and walked up to the estate trying to figure out which window was Noelle's window. He saw a teddy bear in the window and automatically he knew that window had to belong to Noelle's room. He saw a mini ladder next to the sleeping beauty's window and climbed up it slowly. He knocked on the window. No response. He knocked again. Still no response. Noelle was fast asleep due to the fact it was 12 at night. She heard the knock but then heard Moelle and Cameron bark. She got up to see the two dogs at her window. She walked over and her heart skipped a beat.

"S...Seto?!" Kaiba smiled. Noelle opened her window and let Kaiba in. The dogs embraced the tall handsome man happily. "What are you doing here?" Kaiba stared at Noelle's beautiful face. He couldn't help himself but he wanted to kiss her. He wanted her in his arms but knew it was too soon. One day he knew she would would be his.

"I was driving through the city. I thought I would stop by." Kaiba glanced around Noelle's room observing every little detail. Her room was spacious but wasn't as big as his bed room. Noelle room was neat. Her walls were painted a light purple. There was a tall white bookshelf full of books. There were crystal lamps on each wall in the shape of a heart. He also saw an entrance into a bathroom. He saw another door and it was closed. He assumed that was Noelle's closet. He saw her bed across from the window and saw a full sized bed draped with a white and pink canapé. He also saw a night stand with a picture of a man and a woman. He assumed it was her parents. He glanced back at the White curtains and then looked at the light purple carpet. From the looks of things. You would never think that Noelle's was being abused.

"Seto it's 12 in morning. ...oh my god did you think we were going to?!"

"No. Don't get so full of yourself. Can't a friend say hello to a friend." Kaiba glanced at Noelle's arm. He saw something that disturbed him. He saw cut marks. Also Noelle's face was bruised. Domino city high school was on vacation and he hadn't seen her for a week. He grabbed Noelle's arm. "Did you bump into a pole this time?" He saw the fear in Noelle's eyes. He didn't mean to grab her so rough. He just couldn't believe that someone was beating this beautiful girl. She started to shake. Kaiba sat Noelle on her bed and he knealed in front of her.

"Noelle. What is going on?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me. Are you cutting yourself?" Noelle remained silent. Kaiba voice was stern as usual but he sounded worried. "Answer me."

"Why did you come here?! You shouldn't even be here. I'm fine ok" Noelle stood up and looked out her window. Kaiba walked behind Noelle and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel Noelle shaking still.

"Why are you lying to me? Please. Noelle. Look at me." Noelle turned around. Kaiba started taking of his jacket then his shirt. Noelle blushed at the sight of Kaiba beautifully six pack toned body but gasped when she saw a gash on Kaiba left breast. "Noelle. I'm not stupid. The same thing that is happening to you… has happened to me. I'm not a fool." Noelle started to cry. "I'm…. I'm scared." Kaiba held Noelle.

"So leave. Don't stay here. Come. With me." Noelle looked into Kaiba eyes tears falling down her cheeks like waterfalls. Kaiba was opening up to her. From what Noelle heard from joey and Tristan, Seto was a cold person always wrapped up into his work or school. But he was proving Tristan and joey wrong. He was really kind.

"I wish I could go Seto. But. I can't. "

"Noelle. I. Look." Kaiba touched her bruised face. "Is it the man that looks after you? Your step father?" Noelle nodded yes.

"Don't tell anyone. Please. He will get mad and try to hurt me more. Please." Noelle was about to cry again.

"What about your arm?" Noelle's left arm was full of cut marks. They looked similar to the cut marks that Gozaboro gave Seto when he was a child. Noelle nodded yes in response to Kaiba's question. The young beauty started to sob again. "Is he here?" Noelle nodded yes. Kaiba wanted to march downstairs and beat the living hell out of that bastard but he knew Noelle would oppose at the moment. Just like Kaiba did when child services visited him and Mokuba. He let Noelle cry into his chest. She cried until she fell asleep. Seto was holding Noelle in his arms. She fit perfectly. She was small and so fragile. His eyes started to close against his will. He fell asleep next to the young beauty under the amethyst lit bed.


	2. Chapter 7- A date with a prince

The sun was shining and it was bright. It looked like the sun was facing a mirror. It gave off a strong light. Kaiba was still shirtless holding Noelle and she was still snug in his arms. Seto came around and looked around Noelle's room. He could see the room's full detail. Noelle felt Kaiba move and woke up. She felt nothing but rock hard abs underneath her. She blushed. Her eyes flew open. "oh my god."

"Well good morning to you too."

"You have to go. What. Why are you here?" Noelle cried so much she forgot about Kaiba being at her house. Noelle was flipping out. She didn't want ken to find Kaiba in her room. Noelle quickly jumped off her soft bed and handed Kaiba his shirt and jacket. Kaiba could clearly see her wounds now. He knew she was being beat badly.

"Calm down. I will leave. Only on one condition"

"What?" Noelle asked.

"Actually two. One, you show me the rest of the bruises you have because I'm pretty sure there are more and two, you get breakfast with me." Was Kaiba insane? Noelle went to her window to open it. She seemed to ignore Kaiba's request. Kaiba grabbed Noelle causing her two dogs to jump up from their slumber growling. "Show me." Kaiba demanded. Noelle could hear the seriousness in Kaiba's voice. Why did he want to see? How did he know that there were more bruises? Noelle knew if she tried to get away from Kaiba he was so strong he would possibly tackle her down. She didn't want that. Noelle sighed then slowly lifted her shirt up to her rib cage. Kaiba's eyes widened. He was horrified. There was a huge bruise that started from the middle of her left rib to her lower stomach.

"Kaiba look. Please. Don't say anything. If you do. I could be sent back to America. I don't want to go back there. I was so lonely there. Now that I have moved to japan, I'm so happy. Please Seto."

"I refuse to sit by a watch you get beat. How can I forgive myself if you come to school with more bruises? I couldn't"

"Why do you care so much Seto?"

"Why do I care? You're just like me when I was younger. Kaiba touched his chest. When I was young, my father used to beat me to make me study harder only because the slime ball wanted me to take over Kaiba Corp which was a corporation for war weapons. I agreed to take over but I swore to turn Kaiba Corp into something new. Something that wasn't used for evil. He gave me the mark you saw with a switch blade" Noelle froze. She didn't know what to say. All she could think about was how open Kaiba was being. Kaiba walked towards Noelle's window. He took out one of his business cards from his wallet. He placed it into Noelle's hand glaring her in her eyes. "If you ever want to reconsider a breakfast meeting do not hesitate to call or if you need help." Noelle nodded. She watched the tall blue eyed prince jump out of her window and walk over to his shiny black BMW. Noelle watched Kaiba as he drove off and closed her window. She couldn't believe that she had slept next to someone so handsome. Kaiba wasn't so cruel after all

A few hours passed and Ken didn't come home from work. Tea was busy with her parents and the boys went away to a boys retreat for the weekend. It was about 4 o clock and Noelle was bored out of her mind. She was petting both Moelle and Cam. The two petite dogs slumbered. Noelle glanced at Kaiba's business card and couldn't believe that she had his phone number. Maybe I should take Kaiba up on his offer. Noelle unlocked her phone screen and slowly punched in the digits that were inscribed on the card. It began to ring. Noelle swallowed hard.

"Seto Kaiba speaking. "She couldn't believe how mature Seto sounded

"Um. Hi. Seto." Noelle blushed. Kaiba had on his usual cocky grin knowing full well Noelle would call. He was Seto Kaiba of course.

"Noelle. I'm glad you called."

"I bet you are." Noelle blushed. "I. I. wanted to see you again." Noelle blushed even harder. "I mean. I wanted to...um I I...um" Noelle was lost for words and was red as an apple. Kaiba smiled while leaning back in his chair.

"What time should I pick you up? Let's say 7.30?" Noelle couldn't feel her heart for a second.

"Yes um that's fine."

"Good. I'll see you then and oh... wear something let's say nice."

"Oh ok." Nice Noelle thought. "Um Seto. Is this a date?"

"Yes. You can say that. "Noelle blushed and thought the room was spinning." I'll see you later."

"Bye." Noelle stammered. As soon as a she hung up the phone she decided to call Tea. She couldn't be that busy. The phone rang about 6 times until she answered.

"Hey. Noelle what's up?"

"Can I trust you with something? You have to keep it between me and you and you cannot tell the boys especially Joey and Tristan."

"Definitely! Of course. Girl power all the way. What's up?"

"I have a date."

"With who?!" Tea screamed in the phone causing her parents to look at her and causing her father to swerve his car. Tea mouthed she was sorry.

"With...Seto." Noelle whispered

"Who?" Tea didn't hear Noelle.

"Seto Kaiba. " Tea's mouth was wide open. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Noelle was going out with Seto Kaiba? Every girl at domino high fantasized about being with Seto Kaiba. Driving around in his limo being wrapped in the tall knights arms. He was incredibly handsome and not to mention rich. Filthy rich.

"Noelle oh my god. What are you going to wear? You have to look hot. There are paparazzi bound to see you guys together. "

"Yea I really don't know what to wear. He said wear something nice." Noelle twirled her hair in her hand.

"Remember that beautiful black and silver dress we brought at the mall. That screams Seto Kaiba kiss me all over it." Noelle blushed.

"He's just a friend..."

"That's what they all say. Wear that. I'm sure he will not be able to take his eyes off of you. Wear your hair down but bangs to the side. You want him to see those pretty eyes. But look. I have to get going so I will talk to you later to see how everything went. This stays between us I promise. Bye!"

"Bye Tea." Noelle walked to her closet and pulled out the dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress. How was she going to cover her marks? Maybe makeup? She thought.

The 3 hours flew by and Noelle was ready to go. Ken did not come home so she figured he was away on business again which was a good thing. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked ravishing. Her hair was straight as a pencil and her makeup looked flawless no one would ever tell that she was being beaten. She covered her scars with make-up but had a shawl to cover her upper body she had on a pair of silver heels so that way she could somewhat match Kaiba's height. The dress fit Noelle like a glove showing off all of her curves and beautiful long legs. Noelle was blushing. Where was Kaiba going to take her? Moelle and Cameron ran to Noelle barking at her beauty. Noelle bent down to pet them.

"I'll be ok my darlings. I promise." Both dogs licked Noelle hand. The doorbell rang. Noelle peeked through the door hole and saw Kaiba. He looked handsome and he had a bouquet of lilies in his hand. Some were pink and some were white. How did Kaiba know that Noelle liked lilies? Noelle opened the door and Kaiba smiled. He thought Noelle was stunning. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Noelle saw Kaiba had his brown luscious hair pulled back. It looked black. He had on a fitted suit and he looked like the billions of dollars that he owned

"For you." Noelle blushed. She never had a guy buy her flowers before. Rather she never went on a date before.

"Thank you. Come in. Sit for a second." Noelle placed her flowers in a vase of water and went to put the flowers in her room. Noelle and Cameron were bothering Seto but he didn't seem to pay them any mind. He was looking at his cell phone making sure his stock numbers were still good. It was something he did every night. Noelle came back down stairs and had her purse with her this time. Kaiba arose from his chair. He extended his arm "are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Noelle blushed. She locked the doors behind her and saw that Kaiba had his limo and the driver was holding the door open the two teens walked into the limo Noelle first and went off to enjoy their night together


End file.
